I Hate That I love You My Saviour Companion
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: RxEm lemon. Includes drug use and violence. Could be read on its own or as a companion to 'My Saviour' Better summary inside. Very OOC


**Hey! I'm gonna try and explain this before you read it so it makes more sense. Basically, I was writing chapter 6 of My Saviour when I decided that I would make Rosalie a drug addict (it will give the story much more plot- just bear with it for the time being) and then it came to me that Emmett could be her dealer. So I wrote this bit about how Rosalie 'pays' for her drugs. It **_**can**_** be used as a companion to My Saviour but can also just be a one shot RxEm lemon. Either way, here's my first (and probably last) violent lemon.**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

* * *

**Rosalies POV**

I knocked on his door and waited impatiently for him to answer. He opened it, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his shithole- his representation of a 'house'. He wasted no time in getting what _he _wanted. Insensitive bastard. He pulled me against him and rammed his tongue down my throat. It was repulsive. I wanted to push him away and tell him to get his fucking hands off me but if I did that then I wouldn't get my fix. Life was a bitch.

He pulled me even closer to him and pushed his tongue further down than I would have thought was humanly possible. I hated him but I wanted him at the same time. It was sick and twisted but it was how my life worked. He suddenly pushed me away. I was about to swear at him when he growled

"Strip"

I rolled my eyes but, of course, I obliged. I took off my dress and stood in front of him wearing nothing but a slutty black bra and a skimpy thong that he could probably pull apart with little pressure. He growled again and then I noticed that he wasn't exactly himself. I realised that he was _high!_

"Fucking inconsiderate selfish dickhead bastard!"

I shouted it at him across the room and grinned when I saw his reaction. He stopped staring at my tits- for once- and looked me in the eye.

"What the hell's your problem bitch?"

"You're my problem you asshole! You're fucking _high _without me!"

He just smirked

"Is that it? Well come and take what you need Rose. I've got it right here"

He took out a little bag from under the duvet and waved it in front of me. I frowned at him. I went straight over, snatched the bag and went into the bathroom. I snorted half of it under a minute and waited for the effects. There it was. My elated sense of superiority. And my emotions were all intensified. I _hated_ the fucking bastard. I flew open the door and went over to him. I slapped him. Hard. Around the face. He frowned at me.

"What the fuck?!"

I just slapped him again and again

"Fuck Rose! Keep doing that. It feels so good."

I knew it was only the coke talking but damn was he right. I wanted to cause him pain. Not only did he deserve it but it gave me such a thrill that combined with the coke...I was turning into a crazy bitch. And fuck did I like it. I put myself on him and removed his shirt. I ran my hands down his chest and felt him shiver. He put his arms around me like he was a bear and I was his prey. Like fuck was I taking that. I punched him. Hard. In a place it probably hurt like fuck. Good. He said it felt good when I hurt him so that should fucking elate him

He gasped and I knew he either loved it or hated it.

"Crazy bitch"

That made me laugh so fucking hard I started rolling on the floor with laughter. He stared at me like I was fucking off my head which, in truth, I was. But like he could judge, he was as well. I composed myself and lunged at him, forcing myself on top of him and kissing and licking him all over. He moaned and groaned with pleasure and suddenly started pulling my hair. I growled at him. Yes. I fucking _growled_ like a wild animal. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? You can deal pain but you can't take it yourself"

"Fuck off. I can take whatever you can."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on"

I went back to licking him but this time started...nibbling. He winced at each bite. He asked for it though so I didn't stop. Suddenly my hair was being pulled again and I nearly pushed him off when I remembered the deal. I gritted my teeth and took it. After a while, I realised that I _liked_ it. I knew it was sick, twisted and borderline psychotic but I still loved the feel of him causing me pain and I loved it even more doing it to him. I put my hands around his back and dug my fingernails in; so hard he moaned and I felt blood on my fingers. I wanted to taste it. Fuck! I was a freak! What the hell?! I ignored it and rolled him over. I licked up the lines of blood with such enthusiasm I ought to be locked in a soft padded room for the rest of my life. He suddenly rolled over and I slapped him for making me stop.

"I want to have you"

That was all he said but of course I got it. I pulled his pants off and he did the same for my thong. I remembered my earlier prediction; it was ridiculously easy for him to get them off. Like I cared! All I knew was that if I did him now, I would get drugs for later and the drugs were all that fucking mattered. He ripped off my bra and threw it across the room. I frowned at him; his natural strength plus his high from the coke probably meant that bra wasn't going to be wearable again. It was a shame. I quite liked it.

"Bastard"

I whispered into his ear.

"You love me for it"

And it was true. Despite his total lack of respect for me, his annoyance and his pig-headed fucking arrogance, I liked him just the way he was. I kissed him passionately and he pulled himself into me. I moaned with the pleasure and continued thanking him for the drugs in a way that only I could, knowing that the happier I made him, the more drugs I would get next week.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not my normal thing AT ALL. But anyway, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
